


I remember

by prettyboyz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyz/pseuds/prettyboyz
Summary: it's a very short read, it's more like a poem? enjoy -- i'm just transferring it from medium when i wrote it a few years back ;;





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

> it's a very short read, it's more like a poem? enjoy -- i'm just transferring it from medium when i wrote it a few years back ;;

Sometimes I lay flat on my back.

I remember you.

I remember the way you peppered kisses down from my cheeks to my lips to my neck, stomach, and even lower…

How you showed me, physically, that you really loved me. I remember our first time so clearly.

I remember everything.

I remember our first kiss, how you were shy about kissing me at first, not knowing how I would react.

I remember how you would hold me and how I would hold you. How we’d just hug, and that was all we needed.

I remember how we’d look at each other.

But where are you now? In China.

Doing what? Making movies.

I’m pathetic right? Sitting here thinking about you all the time when you haven’t messaged me in months.

The last thing you sent me, “Sehun, its been a while huh? How is everyone? I hope you’re all doing alright. Don’t worry too much about me, I’m hoping my actions will make our entertainment want to change the way you’re all treated.

Oh and Sehun,

Forget about me.”

I remember your tears on my shoulder after a long day of practice.

You were sad you could not get all the moves at the right timing yet.

During those times I would hold you in my arms and run my fingers through your hair , “Baby don’t worry, we can work on it together.” You would only stuff your head deeper into my embrace.

I remember how often we went out for bubble tea. Your favorite flavor? Of course I remember, it was Taro…

I remember reaching for your hand at airports, I also remember how at one point you would not let me hold it anymore.

I asked you why, but all you said was, “Get used to it.”

You continued to hurt me, but I still love you.

“Hey you.”

“Hmm?”

“Why have you been so cold?” There wasn’t a point in dodging the subject, I wanted to know.

“I don’t love you.”

* * *

I remember the hot air breathed between our lips and how it felt.

I remember how your voice sounded when you were happy.

I remember the way you said my name.

I remember how soft your skin was under my fingertips.

I remember you telling me you loved me

and me telling you how much I loved you too.

I remember it Luhan, do you?

Because Luhan I can’t forget,

I could never forget  _you._


End file.
